


Listen to Me

by goddess_of_the_nerds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale is a Softie, How Do I Tag, M/M, Short One Shot, it's cute, ok maybe not so short, sterek is always fighting and we love them that way, stiles jumps to conclusions, the rating is for some language, they fight, they kiss, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_the_nerds/pseuds/goddess_of_the_nerds
Summary: "For once would you just listen to me?!""No, I won't!!""And pray tell why the hell not??""Because I love you, that's why the hell not!!"Just a super short one shot, pretty plotless, but my boys are cute ok??





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those of you seeing this again, but I did some minor editing and it needed re-posted. *Shrugs* Whatcha gonna do??
> 
> Only the plot/lack thereof is mine, I own nothing including references to other shows.
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> Title from "If I Didn't Believe in You"- The Last Five Years

"For once would you just listen to me?!"  
"No damn it I won't!!"  
"And pray tell why the hell not??"  
"Because I love you, that's why the hell not!!"  
Derek took a step back, reeling as though he had been slapped, while Stiles himself felt as though he might be sick. He hadn't meant to say any of that- it had merely slipped out if the heat of the moment.   
"What?" Derek's voice was hushed and his breathing ragged, a sharp juxtaposition to a few moments earlier- arguing came naturally for them, and Stiles' revelation had stopped him in his tracks.  
"Oh shit," Stiles mumbled. "Shit. I just-"  
"Did you mean it?? Did you mean what you just said to me??" His pleas were met with only silence. "Please answer me!" His voice softened from its' sharp insistence to something that was almost tender. "Please..."  
"I-" Stiles cleared his throat and tried again. "Well-"   
"Stiles. Please."  
"God Derek, why are you making me say this?! You must know- I mean, I haven't exactly been subtle about-" He took a sharp breath in, running his hands agitatedly through his hair. "Yes, I am in love with you. I have been for some time now."  
"Stiles..." Derek trailed off gently, finding that words were failing him.  
"I'm just gonna go." Stiles took off briskly for the door, trying not to openly sprint away from his embarrassment.  
"No, wait!!" Stiles hesitated at Derek's tone, begging him not to go.  
Siles paused, unable to deny the man he loved. "Why would you want me to stay??" Stiles could only see this going one way, and he was dreading the impending rejection.  
"We need to talk about this, Stiles."  
"I know that you don't really like me but I didn't think you were cruel. Just let me leave with any remaining dignity that I might have."  
Wait, what?? Does Stiles really think that I'm going to reject him, and draw it out no less?? "Stiles you-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know where this is going. 'You know I don't see you like that- you're just a child and a squishy human to boot. Why would you think that I would ever want you,'" Stiles mocked, lowering his voice in an imitation of Derek.  
Once again Derek reeled back, looking gutted. There was a moment of stillness before Derek reacted, striding across the room towards a startled and slightly terrified Stiles before grabbing his face gently and crashing their mouths together in a kiss as passionate as their fights. Derek finally pulled back for a quick breath of air before Stiles had him by the front of his shirt and was pulling him back in for a slower but impossibly more intense version of their previous kiss.  
It took several moments for the pair to break apart, their foreheads resting together as they breathed each other in. "Wow," Stiles teased breathlessly. "You really never do things by half do you, Derek Hale??"  
"Only as much as you do Mieczyslaw Stilinski," Derek replied with a soft chuckle.  
"Oh God and your pronunciation was perfect too," Stiles groaned. "How did you do that??" Stiles pulled back just enough to look Derek in the eyes. "No, no, wait, more important question- how did you even know my full name??"  
"A werewolf has his ways," Derek responded with a wink after pulling himself together from laughing, because of course Stiles would focus on the name portion rather than the fact that they had just spent the better part of 20 minutes making out.  
"My dad let it slip didn't he?"  
"Well, if you consider me wheedling away at him until he told me so that I could impress you 'letting it slip', then yes he did."  
"Well color me flattered."   
Stiles couldn't control his rising blush when Derek followed up with a chuckle and, "Well that was definitely the response I was going for."  
"You sure do know how to make a guy feel wanted, don't you big guy?" Stiles questioned, wagging his eyebrows.  
"I still don't want you going out with us Stiles. It's too dangerous."  
"Derek," Stiles whined like a petulant child.  
"These hunters are known for using the human members of a pack as bait, and I won't let that happen to you. Not now, not ever."  
"I can take care of myself just fine Sourwolf, you just need to let me."  
"Oh yeah, let you run headfirst into danger- that's no big deal. 'Hey Derek, what's that wendigo doing?' 'Oh nothing, it's just eating Stiles, but don't worry, he can take care of himself!!'"   
"Oh my God Derek, you are so insufferable-"  
"Yeah well, now you know how I feel!!"

And so it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour.
> 
> I'm not French, but that's how I greet my friends, so that is how I shall greet you. I know that people tend to not read the A/N's, so for those of you who are, congrats, you've just won yourself a virtual hug+cookie. You deserve it. :) This started out as something completely different, for a different fandom even, but it just kinda go away from me and transformed itself into Sterek, so voila, here we are.
> 
> Thank you much for reading, hugs and kisses to all of you, feel free to kudos and comment; criticism is welcome because this was not beta'd at all, and was written in like 2 1/2 hours after a very stressful day. Also, comment if you caught any tropes that you liked or references;) Have a wonderful day/night/etc.
> 
> :)


End file.
